Quêtes
Histoire principale Chapitre 1 : Site du crash (Crash site) # Kit d'urgence (Emergency Kit) # Faire une potion (Making Juice) # Aller chercher de l'eau (Getting Water) # Trouver un médecin (Find a Doctor) # Mission d'escorte (Escort Mission) Chapitre 2 : Camp Carter (Camp Carter) # Trouver d'autres survivants (Find the others survivants) # Aller au cratère (Go to the Crater) Chapitre 3 : Le cratère (The Crater) # Le temps pour creuser (Time to Dig) # Aller à l'arbre géant (Go to Giant Tree) # Informer Allen Carter que David Sly à disparu (Tell Allen David Sly is Missing) # Défense du camp # Retourner à l'arbre géant (Go to Giant Tree Again) # Danger dans le ciel (Danger in the Sky) # Nettoyer le nid (Clear the Nest) # Plus de survivants (More survivors) # Défense du camp 2 (Camp défense) # Tête à l'ouest (Head West) # Construire un camp de base (Set up a base camp) Chapitre 4 : Formation rocheuse (Rock formation) # Plan de sauvetage (Rescue plan) # Retour à la sécurité (Back to safety) # La forêt (The Forest) Chapitre 5 : La forêt et les Martiens # Le camp martien (Marisian Camp) # Les survivants disparus (Missing survivors) # Plan de sauvetage (2) (Rescue Party) (Nan Yang) # Entrer dans les ténèbres (Enter the Dark) # Le camp de la Terre (Earth Camp) # Le nid des Layerback (Layerback Nest) # Enterrer les morts (Bury the dead) # Trouver d'autres survivants 2 (Find other survivors) # Monter, monter, monter (Up Up Up) # Quelque chose d'étrange dans l'eau (Somethink strange in the water) # Dent de poisson (Fish teeth) # Arête de poisson (Fish bone) Chapitre 6 : La cité du désert (Desert city) # Aller vers l'ouest (Going West) # Supprimer l'interférence (Destroy interference) # Dans le désert (Into the desert) # Vérifier les interférences (Check interference) # Aider Peter (Help Peter) # Trouver la sonde terrienne (Find Earth probe) # Réparer le disque dur (Repair the hardrive) Chapitre 7 : # Diplomatie intersolaire (Intersolar Diplomacy) # Aller vers le nord (Going Noth) Quêtes secondaires Gerdy Hooke # Torche (Torch Light) # Feu de camp (Camp Fire) # Saussices fumées (Smoked Sausages) Allen Carter # Booster de vie (résurection) (Life Boost) # Cochon de Guinée (Guinea Pig) # Médecine locale (Local Medicine) # Construire des Murs (Building Walls) # Médecine locale (2) (Local Medicine II) Tian Qian # Assistant du docteur Naomi Healy # Blessure au genou (Injured knee) Chen Zhen # Arme à feu (Firearm) # Catapultage (Catapulting) # Attirer les monstres (Monster Beacon) Gino Meyer # Escorte (Escort) Lao Lei # Fabriquer du métal (Making Steel) # Du cuir pour Lao (Leather for Lao) # Batterie (Battery) Larry Razzaq # Agent de sécurité (Security Contractor) Adisa Mostafa # Creuser aux alentours (Digging Around) # Combat de feu (Fire fight) # Réinventer la roue (Reinventing the Wheel) # Fabriquer un moteur (Making a engine) # Fabriquer une pile à combustible (Making a Fuel Cell) # Fabriquer un cockpit # L'épée de fer (Iron Swordsman) # L'épée d'acier (Steel Swordsman) Ula Butler # Pyrophobie (Pyrophobia) # Pyrophobie 2 (Pyrophobia) # Pyrophobie 3 (Pyrophobia) Dayita Saxena # La médecine de Dayita # Carapaces de tortue Nan Yang # Sauvetage dans la grotte (Cave Rescue) Hitomi Amasawa # Grotte de crystal (Crystal Cave) Sara Perterson # Collection florale (Flora Collection)